<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Четыре ветра by garvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070912">Четыре ветра</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet'>garvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manwë Súlimo/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Четыре ветра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Западный ветер касался его щеки нежно и тепло. В такие моменты Мелькор подставлял ему все лицо, шею, грудь, и медленно начинал раздеваться. Прямо под звездами, ревниво смотревшими на него сверху. Кто-то мог предпочитать прекрасные сосуды для сдерживания стихий — эти костыли для облегчения связи с детьми Эру. Но в общении с братом это могло только помешать. Одежда действительно сковывала все — мысли, нрав, действия. Прекрасное хроа делало стихию замершей в янтаре мошкой — слишком неподвижной, слишком статичной, слишком понятной. Мелькор любил движение и тайну. С одетым в хроа Манве общаться было невозможно — он становился похож на ленивый бриз. Со свободным Манве все обстояло иначе. </p><p>Западный ветер налетал порывами, по частицам расшвыривая хроа брата. Каждый раз Мелькору все трудней было разыскать и собрать все обратно. Каждый раз что-то оказывалось потерянным навсегда. И он не заботился о том, чтобы восстановить утраченное. Он любил изменения. А каждое из них все больше обнажало его, раздражая остальные стихии. Каждое оставалось памятью о встрече с Манве. С изменчивым, порывистым, непостоянным. Таким, каким Мелькор бесстыдно наслаждался, позволяя почти все. Смеясь в лицо жгучим звездам в небесах. Западный ветер пах пеплом и степной пылью, смешанной с пыльцой разнотравья. Этот ветер можно было пить, впитывать, его хотелось слизывать прямо с кожи.</p><p>Южный ветер налетел, неся с собой запах водорослей и отчаянные вопли захваченных штормом чаек. Щепки разбитых корабельных мачт и неистовый хлещущий ливень. Мелькор со смехом, отдававшимся громовым эхом в дальних горах, обращал бурные потоки воды в лед. Два ветра, нежный и свободный, свивались вокруг него, уже ничем не сдерживаемого, в жгут, пытаясь соткать новое облачение, сковать. Ветер севера ледяным порывом ворвался в этот танец безжалостной снежной бурей. </p><p>Северный ветер Мелькор ценил особенно, разрешая ему замораживать вырывавшиеся из-под земли потоки лавы.Металл и камень застывали причудливыми скульптурами, трескались от невыносимого холода и тут же плавились, стекали огнем снова. Еще не время для финального экстаза — этот момент стоит оттянуть, побалансировать еще на границе льда и пламени, насладиться хаосом, движением и дрожью мира. Дождаться восточного ветра с его запутавшимся в раскаленных сухих потоках песком. </p><p>Восточный ветер острый как специи. Он похож на Мелькора так же, как и северный ветер. Если северная и восточная песни Манве сталкиваются — быть беде, быть веселью, быть наслаждению. Мелькор знал, что иногда Манве так играл сам с собой. Но подобные развлечения всегда слабее, чем объятия со своим близнецом, когда все действительно на пределе, когда внутри ледяного вихря безудержно вращался огненный, когда в этот рев, грохот, движение вовлекалось все окружающее, весь мир. Когда критическое противостояние нарастало все сильнее — во вспышках молний, в трясущихся скалах. И, наконец, кто-то из них или они оба не выдерживали — и все поглощалось мощнейшим взрывом супервулкана, изливалось лавой и ледниками, прорастало гигантским грибовидным облаком до самых небес, опадало на просевшую землю снегом. Тихим, пушистым, не тающим на подлете к горящим камням. Если поймать его на ладонь, то окажется, что это пепел. </p><p>Но Мелькор в такие моменты был слишком утомлен, чтобы воплощаться и ловить что-то в ладонь. Он просто вытягивался в сладкой истоме, и горы тихо рокотали, почти мурлыкали, успокаиваясь. Ветер тоже стихал. Оставался едва ощутимый западный, крошечными вихрями поднимавший пепельную поземку. Это было щекотно, и Мелькор задумывался, не повторить ли все еще раз. Немного перевести дух — и повторить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>